Loose Lips
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Ladrien. Cornered for an interview near Valentine's Day, LadyBug accidentally confesses her love for Adrien Agreste on the news! Marinette is left absolutely devastated, and doesn't know how to face the crowd. Meanwhile, a certain cat is dying from happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Hey guys, this is just an idea that popped into my head. **It's not going to be an incredibly long story. I'm aiming for it to be around six chapters (it could be a couple more or less).** And with that, I already have a lot of stories I have to work on, so I will stop with all the uploading of new stories here. LMAO.

It's just... well, this pair came into my life, and I love them so much. :'). **If you like this pairing as much as I do, and haven't come across my other new story - "A Play to Remember". Check it out. The first chapter was released a couple days ago.**

* * *

 **Loose Lips**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous.

 **Pairings:** Do I even have to state it? :P

* * *

 **Summary:** Cornered for an interview near Valentine's Day, LadyBug accidentally confesses her love for Adrien Agreste on the news! Marinette is left absolutely devastated, and doesn't know how to face the crowd. Meanwhile, a certain cat is dying from happiness.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Marinette panicked whilst pacing around the vicinity of her quaint bedroom. "Tikki!" she gasped. "What am I going to do? This is a disaster!"

"Relax Marinette." Tikki hovered just above the bluenette's desk while eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Your identity is hidden. Adrien doesn't know that it's you."

"That doesn't make it okay!" she groaned before flopping onto the comfort of her bed. She grabbed the closest pillow and smothered her face into it before letting out a loud, but muffled scream. The entire time, she knew that she should have left, but for some reason, she just didn't.

She should have stopped, or even better, left as soon as the interviewer decided to ask about her love life. It was too late though. Once the persistent interviewer began listing possible candidates that LadyBug might have had romantic feelings for, it went downhill the second she uttered the name Adrien Agreste...

* * *

 ** _A couple hours ago..._**

"Pound it!" The two heroes fist bumped after ridding a poor, unfortunate citizen from being akumatized.

This time, it was "The Poetic Scribbler", an akumatized villain who wrote rhymes on a piece of parchment with a scribe tool. All of his heinous rhymes came to life, and it was disrupting the daily lives of everyone in Paris. His number one goal seemed to be breaking couples apart. The last few akumatized villains that popped up in the last week all shared that goal. LadyBug assumed that it had to be associated with Valentine's Day coming up soon. Poor people were getting heartbroken before the romantic day. It was tragic, and Marinette understood their feelings. She just wished there weren't so much akumatized villains popping up. She had her own life as a teenager to enjoy too.

"So, my lady," said Chat Noir. "What will you be doing on Valentine's Day?" He sauntered over to her before leaning downwards, their faces just a mere inch apart from one another.

"Hopefully, nothing with you." LadyBug chuckled while pressing the palm of her hand against the entirety of his face. She pushed him backwards, and in response, Chat Noir groaned.

"You don't want to spend any time with me?" He pouted. "I guarantee that it will be a purr-fect day."

"Well, let's just hope that we don't have to deakumatize anyone on that day, 'cause that's the only way you'll be spending anytime with me." She giggled. "Besides, I have my own plans..." She glanced over to the right, her mind pondering away from reality.

It's been so long since she's had a crush on Adrien. She had her own plans on confessing to him, and this time, she wasn't going to send him a card without signing her name. This time, she was going to march right up to him, and tell him how she felt! She was going to do it, and if he didn't reciprocate her feelings, then she was going to move on. Or, she was going to try too.

"Does my lady like someone...?" He was almost too scared to ask. He clenched his right fist, and looked away before immediately glancing back up, intrigued to hear her answer. He quickly looked back down, keeping his emotions stoic to prevent LadyBug from noticing that her answer was either going to make him or break him.

"Did I hear that LadyBug has a secret boyfriend?!" An eavesdropping reporter rushed over to the duo with her heels clacking against the pavement. Said reporter came to a halt in front of the now flustered hero with her cameraman right behind her.

"Wh-What!?" LadyBug stuttered, shocked by the fact that the reporter was able to hear her conversation with Chat Noir from across the street.

The cameraman zoomed in on LadyBug, and the reporter immediately shoved her microphone underneath her face, beckoning her to answer such a personal question.

"I-I don't like anyone," LadyBug said, flustered. Her heart began to hammer through her chest from all the attention she was receiving. "With all the akumatized villains popping up these days, I would just like a rest. That's all..." She tried to stay calm, even when her mind was pouncing around in a panic.

The reporter thrusted her arm backwards, bringing the microphone back below her own mouth. "So, you're saying that because you're a superhero, you don't have time to fall in love?" She immediately thrusted her arms outwards, and held the microphone back below LadyBug's mouth.

"No... Everyone should fall in love, including superheroes..."

"So you're saying that you have a crush on someone?" The woman continued with moving the microphone below her own lips before returning it back below LadyBug's.

"Well, yeah," LadyBug said upon hearing the question. Adrien just had to pop into her mind the second it was asked. She then shook her head upon realizing what she just said. "NO, I mean-"

Before she could even explain, the reporter took the microphone away to bombard her with even more questions. "So our beloved LadyBug has a crush? On who?" She then looked up at Chat Noir.

"Don't ask me. As much as I would like to know, I'm clueless," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Could it be someone in your workplace? Perhaps it's Chat Noir."

"As if!" LadyBug laughed.

Chat Noir looked down in dismay. As the cameraman shifted its arm to get Chat Noir in the shot, the heartbroken cat immediately feigned a laugh. "Yeah, good one!"

"Perhaps it's someone famous. Maybe Jagged Stone, the famous rockstar. What do you think of him?"

LadyBug giggled. "I admire Jagged Stone, but mostly as an artist." She bit her bottom lip, wishing for her earrings to beep. Why was she even still standing there, and why was she answering these questions? She could easily leave with an excuse like 'I've got a busy schedule'.

"Perhaps, Adrien Agreste, Paris's favorite teen model."

"Adrien Agreste?" LadyBug was suddenly put under some kind of spell upon hearing his name. It always happened when anything revolving around him popped up. "He's pretty cool..."

"Pretty cool?" The reporter leaned in forward. "Cute too, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's cute," she said, entranced by a picture of him forming in her mind. "I-I mean, I-" She shook her head, trying to get a grip of the situation.

"So you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, who wouldn't?!" LadyBug raised her hands to cover her mouth, but was quick to lower them in hopes of saying something that could save her from utter humiliation. "I mean, he's great, and kind, and his eyes are to die for..." She shook her head once more while trying to erase his image from her now panicking mind. "I mean... I-" The familiar beep from her earrings resounded through her ears. "Oh look, time for me to go!" she exclaimed. "Bug out!" She threw her yoyo out in front of her before disappearing from the scene. The last thing she heard was the reporter announcing her undying love for Adrien Agreste.

 ** _End flashback_**

* * *

Marinette slumped down in her seat. Class hasn't even started and she was already mentally drained from the events that happened that morning. Everyone around her was talking about it, and she absolutely dreaded it. Tikki was right though, at least no one suspected her.

She looked straight ahead at Adrien's seat. He wasn't there yet. She was curious about what he thought. As much as she wanted to think that he didn't see the news that morning, she was a hundred percent sure that he did. Anyone who didn't would be living under a rock.

"Adrien is mine," Chloe stated, pulling Marinette away from her thoughts. "How dare she go after my Adrien? She is so not my friend anymore!"

Marinette slightly chuckled upon hearing Chloe's remark. On the bright side, she didn't have to worry about Chloe anymore. Perhaps her replica of her LadyBug outfit was immediately going to be torn to shreds. Then, she would no longer have to deal with her impersonating her superhero persona.

"Girl, what are you going to do?" Alya said, taking her seat.

"Sorry?" Marinette looked over to her friend.

"You were going to confess to him in a few days, weren't you? I'm sorry to say it, but I heard Adrien in the hall talking to Nino. He said that he would go on a date with LadyBug if he had the chance. How are you going to compete with a superhero?"

That surely was something that required a lot of thought. How was she going to compete with herself? If Adrien stated that he would go on a date with LadyBug, perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Maybe her loose lips weren't put in vain after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Setup**

Ladybug groaned, waiting for her partner to meet her on top of the Bourgeois hotel. It's been a couple days since her sudden confession to the whole city. Ever since, Chat Noir's been acting quite strange. She always thought that he had a little crush on her; so naturally, she assumed that he would be feeling a little down. Perhaps her assumption was wrong. Instead of avoiding her, he's been extra ecstatic and has been bombarding her with questions just like the reporter. He's even requested to double their patrol time, but she rejected him. Sure there's been a ton of akuma attacks happening lately, but Ladybug felt that extra patrol time wasn't needed. She had a life outside of being a superhero. She couldn't add more patrol time. Plus, that would tire Tikki out, and Marinette didn't want that.

Ladybug paced around the top of the hotel, feeling agitated by Chat Noir's lateness. She wasn't even supposed to be on duty right now. Because of his constant nagging, the two came to a compromise, to have one extra shift today. And that was it. He could ask her as many questions as she wanted and after that, her love life was off limits. No more questions.

"Well I guess that means less questions for me to answer," she murmured with her arms crossed.

The bug like hero then looked down to her yoyo, noticing that she was getting an incoming call from her partner. She grabbed onto her yoyo, held it up to her view, and slid the covering to the side to reveal Chat Noir's face.

"Hey Bugaboo!" he greeted her with a wide grin.

"You're late," she said with a stern voice while suppressing the need to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry purrincess! Your purrince is on his way!" He winked before hanging up.

Ladybug blinked. "Chat? Chat!" She scowled as she reached out to tap the screen, intending to call him. Chat annoyed her from time to time, but right now, she seriously wanted to hurt him.

"Ladybug?" She heard a voice call to her while she was furiously tapping on her screen.

The irritated superhero turned around, ready to yell at whoever was calling for her. Whenever a civilian had the chance, they would run up to her, asking her about her relationship with Adrien. Everyone wanted to get in on the action. It was absolutely tiring.

"Please don't-" she stopped midsentence, noticing who was standing in front of her.

It was Adrien.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized, unable to meet her eyes. "Chat Noir asked me to come here."

"Did he now?" she mumbled. What was Chat trying to do?

"Yeah," he said shyly. "Uhm I… I heard about your confession the other day."

"Who hasn't?" She bit her lower lip.

He smiled softly. "I'm very flattered that you like me." He reached out to his nape and began to rub it.

"Well, it's not everyday that you hear that a superhero has a crush on you." She tried to make the situation more bearable. She didn't think that she would be put face to face with him. Adrien was such a busy guy. Other than school and homework, he was busy with his modeling career. It didn't help that he was pushed into the spotlight. After the news, he was being bombarded at school. The reporter was asking him for his thoughts, but thanks to Nathalie, no one was able to receive an answer.

He chuckled quietly before glancing up, finally looking straight into her bluebell colored eyes. "I actually have something I want to say to you too."

"Look," said Ladybug, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry if you're not enjoying the spotlight that you were pushed into. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just slipped. If your dad is angry about it, I swear, I will make it up to him. I'll fix..."

"I like you too."

"...it…" she trailed off. "What?" She blinked, trying to process what he just said.

"I think you're an amazing person. I like you too. I have since I first laid my eyes on you."

"What?" she mumbled again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Adrien liked her too.

Adrien chuckled before taking a few steps close to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes. "I. Like. You. Too." he reiterated once more before smirking.

"But… but… why… how? What?" she asked, dumbfounded. She took a step back, bringing one of her hands up to her chest. She's never felt her heart beat so loudly before. She didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do.

 _Adrien likes me…?_

"You're an amazing girl. You save peoples lives everyday. You're a leader who inspires people. Who inspires me," he said, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. He leaned in closer to her, his hands still on her shoulders.

Ladybug gulped as she watched his eyes slowly start to close. His lips then started to pucker and she could tell that he was going to kiss her on the lips.

 _Adrien is going to kiss me?_ She asked herself. _Oh my gosh. He's going to kiss me!_

She took a breath before leaning in. She looked at his adorable face, noticing details that she's never seen before. He had a faint scar above his eyebrow and a tiny blemish on his left cheek. She then closed her eyes, the smell of fresh linen inhibiting her senses. She puckered her lips, ready to seal the small space between them.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

LadyBug's eyes then fluttered open. She jumped back, startled by the rapid beeps that were coming from her earrings.

Adrien opened his eyes, stunned. He looked disappointed. She was too. They were about to share their first kiss.

"I-I have to go," she said, looking at the ground. She lifted a finger to her earrings. The beeps were increasing with speed. She was getting close to revealing her true identity. "I'll see you another time." She grabbed onto her yoyo. She smiled at him before running over to the ledge; extending her arm backwards, ready to leave the premises.

"Wait!" Adrien called out.

Ladybug looked back to the boy who still had disappointment written all over his face. "How about a date?"

"Sure," she flashed him with a wide and toothy smile. She then immediately brought her lips together, trying to contain her happiness. She didn't want him to know that she was dying in complete bliss. She was Ladybug. She still had to look cool.

"How about Friday night?" he called out. "I'll meet you back here. We can have dinner! Say around 7?"

"I'd love too," she said before releasing her yoyo. "Bug out!"

* * *

Marinette sighed in happiness before extending her arms out and letting her back fall onto her comfy bed.

"I think I just got a boyfriend!" she swooned before burying her head into her pillow. Instead of yelling into it with rage, she squealed while kicking her legs.

"Marinette," said Tikki while eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Are you sure that dating Adrien would be a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" said Marinette in a high-pitched tone. She threw her pillow to the side before pushing herself up. She looked over to her kwami and tilted her head in curiosity. "Why wouldn't it be? I finally have him!"

"But as Ladybug. Not as Marinette."

"What's the difference? We're the same person." She stood up and began twirling around the vicinity of her room.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be dating him. It may seem good now, but in the long run, it's not going to work out. He won't truly get to know who you are and your earrings are always going to interrupt your time with him."

"Relax Tikki!" said Marinette. "Everything will be fine!" She began rummaging through her makeup drawer. Marinette knew that she wasn't going to be able to wear anything other than her superhero outfit on her day out with him. But, she knew that she was able to prepare herself for the next time he was going to kiss her. "There's my lip scrub!" she said in glee as Tikki sighed.


End file.
